a tasty snack
by sakushika
Summary: oh he was hungry all right but not for food


A TASTY SNACK

Disclaimer: naruto does not belong to me it belongs to masashi kishimoto but if it did I would make Shikamaru and sakura go together.

WARNING LEMON AHEAD so if your to immature please don't read kk

………………………………………….

I saw the silvery reflection in the picture frame, displaying a bunch of my friends and I at Niagara Falls. There were my two best friends, their boyfriends and a tall man playfully grinning at while I stuck out my tongue. I turned to him, and seeing his smile, I couldn't help but lean up can kiss those oh-so-kissable lips. Surprised, he bit my bottom lip playfully.

Suddenly, here am I am back at my desk, staring at the picture frame, at the memories. I smile, hearing the front door being opened. Once he is within hearing distance, I start grumbling on how many more papers I have yet to grade. He hears and a grin splashes his face as he leans in the door. I have already rushed up to him and presented him with a rough and sensual kiss. I feel his tense, wide shoulders relax under my warm touch. His strong arms cascade down my back, his large hands resting on my buttocks. I giggle and he replies by squeezing my pelvis closer to his. Moaning softly, I tilt my head as his lips run down my neck and my back arches against his hard, dependable chest. He groans and drops me all of the sudden. I gasp, my hair disheveled, yet still hanging in its loose bun. My white cotton shirt had already lost two buttons and I could see his obvious desire. Pushing strands of my hair from my eyes, he narrows his eyes at me.

"I work all day and I can't even get a good meal before you want me to work again?"

Smiling, I reply, "Is it so much to ask shika-kun?"

He leans in to answer that very question while I take a fleeting step backwards, "Com'on lets go out for dinner, I heard tha-"

He interrupts me and murmurs, "Anywhere, I'm hungry."

"Well if we go out we'd have to wait, I could make some spaghetti-,"

"Not for food, love."

Blushing, I turn from him, instructing him to give me a few minutes. He's a lawyer, so already, he's attired in a rich black, silk shirt and black trousers. I run up the stairs and pull the hair tie from my falling bun. Opening the rich, lavish closet, I pull out the sleekest, sexiest dress there. It's a scandalously red dress with a swooping neckline and a slit on the far right of the dress. It fits me perfectly, outlining the curves and crevices. I debate whether or not I should wear lingerie under it, but before I can put any on, I notice his tall, looming form watching from the doorway; he looks awe-stricken.

"Are you alright?"

"No," He mutters, "I don't think I want to go out anymore." He leans forward, squeezing my firm buttocks and nibbles on my ear, sending shivers down my back. My shivers entice him; he reaches for the strap of my dress, but I push his dark hand away.

"Soon…but let's go…"

I pull his hand and start walking away but he pulls me back to the bed, resting me on his lap and I can feel his hardness beneath my thighs and I wiggle my hips lovingly.

"troublesome women," He mutters biting my ear softly. I gasp and my fingers flail to his dark hair.

"But I'm hungry…"

"As am I…"

"We can-"

"We can do this…."

I laugh and surrender into his kissing, feeling his soft, wet tongue delving into my ear. I shiver and he grants me an arrogant laugh, obviously pleased with my reaction. Already, I find my dress being slipped off.

"You look stunning in it, but I like you better with it off," shikamaru whispers into my ear. I groan into his mouth as his hands caress my breasts, my nipples forming into dark hard tips. His mouth lowers onto one and he suckles them.

"Oh shika-kun ," I call softly, my hands working efficiently to strip him of his clothes. Already, my legs are spread around his hips as his hands massage my breasts, squeezing with experience as I sigh louder. "Please, oh... please…shi-shik- "

He laughs and returns, "Be patient, love."

"I can't!"

Grinning into my mouth, he lowers his lips on my navel, darting his quick tongue into my belly button, emitting a loud, crashing moan from me. "Pleeeassse!" I cry desperately.

Without any more need of explanation his lips flow fluently down to my swollen, pink outer lips and his tongue swishes between the two. I shudder, my fingernails burying into his lean back. But he's relentless, his nose rubbing against the button of women's pleasure, his long tongue thrashing lovingly against the insides of me, and his hands holding up my hips with expertise. I feel two fingers gliding into my hot, wet depths and, obviously pleased, he groans into me. His fingers stroke and push, pull and squeeze; his tongue licks and samples, nibbles and teases.

My insides clench pleasurably and I tighten around his fingers as his tongue dart lovingly at my clit. Shudders. Lightning flashes as he bites my thighs. He rests beneath my hands as my fingers run through his hair. He looks up like a young, mischievous schoolboy who had done something naughty. I smile wearily as he kisses my lips with a longing I know we're about to satisfy.

……………………………………………..

well hope you liked it my first lemon…please be nice . and if u don't like shikasaku then you should just leave…REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


End file.
